


The Boston X-Files

by DanaAndOliviaForever (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Fringe, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/DanaAndOliviaForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I was going to write a Dana Scully/Original Female Character fanfiction, but then I saw that someone had paired her with Olivia Dunham of Fringe, so I was suddenly inspired, and I produced this fanfiction. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to write a Dana Scully/Original Female Character fanfiction, but then I saw that someone had paired her with Olivia Dunham of Fringe, so I was suddenly inspired, and I produced this fanfiction. Hope you like it.

POV: Third Person Dana Scully  
Dana swept her pistol across the room, following the flashlight. A shadowy figure rushed her, and batted her gun away. It knocked her to the ground, pinning her with both arms. Its teeth descended towards Dana's neck, but before it could rip her throat open, several gunshots rang out. She rolled out from the creature's body as it fell. She dove to her pistol, grabbing it.  
"Mulder," she said, thankful for his arrival.  
"Who? I'm not Mulder. Wait, you mean, Special Agent Fox Mulder?"  
"Wait, who are you?"  
"Special Agent Olivia Dunham, FBI. You are?"  
"Doctor Dana Scully, FBI. But yes, I do mean Fox Mulder."  
Fox and Dana were in a tunnel located under Boston. They had separated to more efficiently track the shadowy creature. Dunham was a normal height woman with shoulder length blond hair.  
"Wait, you're the X-Files Unit."  
"You know of us?"  
"Yeah. I work with the Fringe Division, here in Boston. We were created to replace the X-Files, on a more localized basis."

Dunham was cut off by Mulder arriving.

"Scully. I heard gunshots, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned and looked at Dunham.  
"Who's she?"

"Special Agent Olivia Dunham, FBI Fringe Division. You must be the infamous Fox Mulder."

She held her hand out to Mulder, who took it.  
"Fringe Division?"  
"Basically a more localized version of the X-Files Unit. We were created to replace you when the X-Files got shut down."

"She saved my life, Mulder. The creature jumped me, and if she hadn't shot it, I would have died."


	2. Introductions

POV: Third Person Olivia Dunham  
Olivia pushed open the door of the lab. Mulder and Scully followed her in.  
"This is the lab, home of Fringe Division's resident scientist, Walter Bishop. He's a little...odd. He lives here with his son Peter. Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth is usually here too. ASTRID! WALTER! PETER!"

The trio walked down.

"Walter, Peter, Astrid, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder, and Doctor Dana Scully. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, this is Walter Bishop, Peter Bishop, and Astrid Farnsworth."

"Nice to meet you."

Olivia glanced at Scully, her gaze lingering just a moment too long, and Astrid noticed. The younger agent took Olivia aside and spoke in hushed tones.  
"Is she your new girlfriend, or something?"

"No, Astrid. I don't even know her."  
"I saw the way you looked at her, Liv."

"What do you mean?"  
"You looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world to you," Astrid said accusingly.

"Alright, Astrid, fine," Olivia said to her ex girlfriend, "she's smart, she's pretty, I might be attracted to her. I don't know."

"You know what, Liv. Fine. Sleep with whoever you like. We're not together anymore, and you're a free woman."

Astrid stormed out.

POV: Third Person Dana Scully

Dana took Dunham aside.

"Agent Dunham, what can I do?"  
"Can I just talk to you?"  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Astrid there is my ex-girlfriend. I left her because she cheated on me. She thought you were my new girlfriend. I told her no, that I don't even know you. She didn't believe me, and she said I looked at you like you were the most important thing in the world to me. Then when I told her I thought you were smart, and pretty, and that I could be attracted to you, she said I was free to sleep with whoever I want. Then she stormed off."  
"I'm sorry, Agent Dunham," Dana said genuinely.

"It's okay," Dunham said, "You know what the worst part is? I still care about her, just not in the romantic sense."

Dana nodded.

"I understand," she said before wrapping her arms gently around Dunham.

Dunham pressed her head into Dana's shoulder gently. Dana brushed some of Dunham's hair out of the other agent's eyes, and smiled down at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? So right now I've just got them as new close friends, but don't worry, the whole romance thing'll come, maybe soon, maybe in the distant future, I don't know. I love Astrid/Olivia and all, but I needed some drama between Astrid and Scully, and how better to do that then with a bit of jealousy on Astrid's part. I also really love the Olivia/Scully friendship thing I've got going right now. But it'll evolve into romance eventually.


	3. Returned Favor

POV: Third Person Dana Scully  
Dana swept her gun across the tunnel. Dunham popped out in front of her, bleeding from a small wound to the head, and not holding her gun. Dunham clenched her stomach, which was bleeding profusely.  
"Agent Dunham! Mulder! Cover the tunnel, I've got to help...."  
Dana was suddenly backhanded. She rolled to her feet, opening fire with her pistol. The attacking vampire-like creature fell, several bullet holes in its stomach. Another one of the creatures came from behind Mulder, slamming his head into the wall until he crumpled. He turned to attack Dunham, who was still down, but Dana pumped him full of bullets. Mulder was still out, but Dana thought Dunham's injuries were more severe, so she holstered her pistol and ran to check on Dunham.  
"Scully," the older agent said, "I guess we're even now. We've both saved each others' lives. I'll be fine. I'll just call for an ambulance for myself. You go check on Agent Mulder."  
Scully grimaced as Dunham coughed.  
"We have to get out of the tunnel, or they won't be able to help us."  
Mulder climbed to his feet, clutching his head.  
"You okay, Mulder?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Scully picked up Dunham, and helped her walk out of the tunnel.

* * *

POV: Third Person Olivia Dunham

 When Olivia woke, Agent Scully's hand was clenching hers very gently. Olivia couldn't help but smile. She didn't really know Agent Scully, but in the short time they'd known each other, the younger woman had shown nothing but kindness and compassion to her. She gently pulled her hand free of Scully's. Scully stirred, raising her head from her lap. She had red eyes, indicating she was tired.

"Did you stay up late worrying about me?"  
Scully suddenly froze like a deer in the headlights.  
"Maybe," she said carefully.

"You did."  
"How...how could you tell?"  
"Well, first, you were holding my hand when I woke. Then, there's the fact that your eyes are red-rimmed, as if from exhaustion."

Olivia stared down Scully.

"Agent Scully. Did you stay awake worrying about me," Olivia asked with a smile.

"Call me Dana, please. And yes. I did."

Olivia felt touched that Dana cared enough about her to stay awake worrying about her when she was injured. She put her hand on the side of Dana's face, pressing her lips to the other woman's.

**To Be Continued....**


	4. The Kiss

_**Previously On The Boston X-Files:** _

_**Olivia put her hand on the side of Dana's face, pressing her lips gently to the other woman's.** _

POV: Third Person Dana Scully

Dana froze as Olivia kissed her. The other agent's lips were surprisingly soft, and the kiss was tender and compassionate. Dana knew they shouldn't be kissing but she loved the kiss. Her reaction to the kiss spoke volumes about the depth of her affection for Olivia. Olivia broke the kiss, and looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Dana, I shouldn't have kissed you," Olivia said, glancing back up to meet Dana's eyes.

"No, no, it's fine," Dana said hurriedly.  
Dana leaned in to return the kiss, but just as her lips brushed against the other agent's, someone spoke.  
"Are we interrupting something, ladies?"  
Dana spun to see Peter, Walter, and Astrid. There was a look of jealousy on Astrid's face, and Peter was raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, you sort of are," Olivia said.

"Well I'm sorry," Astrid said bitterly, and Dana could tell she wasn't.

"Unlike her, I truly AM sorry," Peter said, "come on dad, we'll come back later."

Peter winked at them, and led Walter out.

"Anyway, where were we?"

"You kissed me, and you were panicking about it."  
"Oh, I was not 'panicking'."

"Ok, you were concerned I didn't appreciate it. This is where we were."  
After speaking, Dana leaned in again, kissing Olivia softly. They kissed for a couple of minutes, and then broke apart. When they broke apart, Dana fixed Olivia in her gaze.  
"I'm in love with you, Olivia Dunham, and I'm willing to bet you feel the same. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Olivia entangled her fingers with Dana's, and spoke.  
"Of course I will. I DO feel the same, or I wouldn't have kissed you."


End file.
